


Surprise!

by ectocosme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, silliness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Scott se fait appeler à l'immeuble de Derek en urgence par Stiles. Il s'attendait au retour de l'ancien Alpha ou à une nouvelle menace, pas à ça... quoique, peut-être qu'il avait vu juste.(cross-posted on ff.net)





	

"Ouais donc j'ai parcouru au moins 12 km depuis que je suis sorti avant d'arriver là," annonça Stiles, le nez dans son téléphone.

"Et tu es sorti depuis quand ?" demanda Scott.

"Euh … chai pas, pas regardé l'heure. Vingt heure peut -être ?"

"Stiles, on est en plein milieu de la nuit !"

"Ouais, et ?"

Stiles fixa son meilleur ami avec incompréhension, où était le problème ? Et puis techniquement ce n'était _pas_ le milieu de la nuit ! Juste le début.

"On est à Beacon Hills mon gars," dit Scott. "Tu m'appel à dix heure du soir en panique, qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai pensé ?!"

"Oh ouais …" réalisa Stiles. "Mais c'était urgent !"

"Battre une Gym contrôlée par on ne sait qui c'était urgent ?" s'exclama Scott.

"Eh ! C'est l'immeuble de Derek, notre lieu de rencontre pour la Meute ! Cette Gym nous appartient !"

Scott soupira bruyamment et se pinça le nez. Il nota quelque chose dans l'air et fixa Stiles partit dans un autre monologue à propos de ses Pokémons.

"Donc entre temps j'ai fait évoluer mon Evoli en Pyrali ! J'ai attrapé une Magicarpe près de la piscine du lycée, ouais je suis peut-être entré par effraction." Stiles ne porta pas attention à son ami et ne vit pas le grand sourire qui s'étala sur son visage. "Pas que ce soit extraordinaire pour nous. J'ai aussi un Spectrum et Krabby. J'adore ce p'tit gars."

Stiles sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il glapit de surprise, ses réflexes, venus d'années à vivre dans une fabrique à monstre, le firent bouger. Il donna un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac derrière lui et s'éloigna de la personne en agitant les bras, touchant l'inconnu une seconde fois. Sa main et son téléphone s'aplatir sur son visage.

Stiles se réfugia derrière Scott qui se tordait de rire alors que son attaquant gémissait. L'humain fixa son agresseur avec ébahissement.

"Derek ?!" s'exclama Stiles sa voix partant dans les aigus.

Celui-ci se redressa, toutes blessures potentielles, disparus. En imaginant que Stiles puisse infliger des blessures avec ses mouvements chaotique.

"Putain mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire ?" interrogea l'humain toujours sous le choc.

"Rien," bougonna Derek en croissant les bras.

Stiles sortit de sa cachette précaire derrière Scott et mis les mains sur les hanches, fusillant Derek du regard.

"Alors pourquoi tu m'as approché comme ça ? T'es malade, tu voulais me faire faire une crise cardiaque ?"

"Je voulais te faire une surprise," grogna le brun en évitant son regard.

"Ah bah ça pour une surprise c'est une surprise !" s'exclama Stiles en agitant les bras pour s'exprimer. "Quel génie !"

Derek roula des yeux et grogna. Il attrapa Stiles par sa jacket et le tira vers lui pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Hum, content de te revoir," dit Stiles contre les lèvres chaudes.

"Tais-toi," répondit Derek avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Scott soupira, autant partir avant d'être témoin de choses qu'il préférait ignorer. En s'éloignant il entendit Stiles sermonner Derek sur son absence et lui rappeler à quoi servait les téléphones. Avant qu'un cri ne résonne et que Stiles s'égosille qu'il n'était « pas un sac à patate, merci bien ».


End file.
